1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to LED electric lamps. More particularly the invention is concerned with LED lamps with heat sinks for rapid manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
LED lamps are being developed as exterior vehicle light sources. A frequent problem is to dispose of the excess heat while at the same time protecting the LED light source or chip. One method is to use a flexible substrate and wrap the LED support onto a heat sinking body. The flexed substrate may not be reliable in manufacture, and actual use. The flexing and positioning of the substrate offers opportunities in manufacture for error in construction. Another method is to form some or all of the base with a heat sinking element, such as a metal core or similar heat transferring element. The most desirable place for the heat sink to extend to is the exterior and open air. This leads to base structures with enclosed heat sinks or heat sinks passing through the base to the outside. This requires co-molding, or some other method of constructing the multi-component base which can be expensive. This contrasts with filamented automobile lamps with molded plastic bases with staked in lamp sources and electrical connections. There is then a need for an LED lamp structure that is robust, easy to make and capable of distributing a substantial heat flow from one or more LEDs.